lostpediafandomcom_pt-20200216-history
Portal:Sites de Lost
LOST se caracteriza por um grande arranjo de mensagens em série e sites da Web. Estes sites variam de homepages de personagens, Iniciativa DHARMA e sites oficiais da série como os da Oceanic Airlines e da Fundação Hanso. Também há um número crescente de sites de fãs, Americanos e Internacionais. Alguns são sites da Web artificiais, fingindo ser um site oficial de LOST ou do ARG Lost Experience. Oficiais :Aqui estão sites diretamente associados à série e a ABC. Geral * Thefuselage.com * - Fórum oficial de J. J. Abrams e dos demais criadores de Lost - link * Oceanic-air.com - Site fictício da Oceanic Airlines - link * Oceanicflight815.com - Informações de Lost, downloads e outras mídias - link * Página oficial de Lost na ABC - Recaptulações dos episódios, galerias de fotos, fóruns e downloads - link ** ABC Media Player - Lost - Player de Vídeo em Flash incluindo as histórias dos personagens e o podcast de vídeo. ** Podcast Oficial de 'Lost' - Apresentado pelos produtores, Damon Lindelof e Carlton Cuse - link ** Wiki Oficial de Lost * - Wiki da ABC reunindo dados dos personagens, teorias, episódios e mais link ** American Express Lost and Found - Site com exlusividades dos episódios apenas para membros link ** Diário ABC - Diário fictício escrito por Janelle Granger e mais tarde por Chris Dobson - link * Whatislost.com - Site para entrar com códigos e achar imagens com eles - link * Obs: Alguns links neste site podem ser adicionados ou editado por fãs regulares, não devendo ser considerados 100% verdadeiros. Internacional Aqui está uma lista de sites oficiais das trasmissoras de TV que exibem LOST *Argentina - AXN *Austrália - Channel 7 **Blog do Canal 7 australiano escrito por The Lost Ninja para o The Lost Experience - link *'Brasil' - AXN *'Brasil' - Globo ** Blog oficial de Lost na Globo - link *França - TF1 *Alemanha - Pro7 *Hong Kong - AXN East Asia *Malásia - AXN East Asia *México - AXN *Filipinas - AXN East Asia *Itália - Rai Due *Japão - AXN *Japão - BS-i *Eslováquia - TV JOJ *Coréia do Sul - Channel CGV *Ucrânia - ICTV *Reino Unido - Sky One **''Lost The Untold'' programa de Lost no Canal 4 do Reino Unido - link **Blog do Canal 4 escrito por The Other Girl para o The Lost Experience - link *Venezuela - AXN :Veja Também Sites de Fãs (abaixo): Lost Experience :Artigo Principal: Lost Experience * Apollocandy.com - http://www.apollocandy.com * DJ Dan - http://www.djdan.am * Gary Troup' - http://www.garytroup.net, http://www.garytroupbooks.com * Hansocareers.com - http://www.hansocareers.com * Hansoexposed.com - http://www.hansoexposed.com * Letyourcompassguideyou.com- http://www.letyourcompassguideyou.com * Mandrake Wig - http://www.myspace.com/mandrakewig * Rachel Blake - http://www.rachelblake.com * Retrievers of Truth - http://www.retrieversoftruth.com * Richerdeeperbroader.com - http://www.richerdeeperbroader.com * Sublymonal.com - http://www.sublymonal.com * Thehansofoundation.org - http://www.thehansofoundation.org ** Persephone.thehansofoundation.org (subseção) - link ** Hole2.thehansofoundation.org (subseção) link ** Hole3.thehansofoundation.org (subseção) link ** Hole4.thehansofoundation.org (subseção) link * Equação de Valenzetti - http://www.valenzettiequation.com * WhereIsAlvar.com - http://www.whereisalvar.com Sites de Fãs Gerais :Os Sites abaixo disponibilizam informações, teorias e análises sobre Lost e conteúdo similar. *'About.com's Lost page' - Recapítulação de episódios e guias - link *'Dharmatel.org' - Teorias ilustradas com imagens - link *'Enterthecode.com' - link *'Jackandkate.org' - Site de fãs do casal Jack e Kate - link *'Living Lost blog at Powell's Books' - Vivendo Lost - Blog de J. Woods sobre literatura, filosofia e outra conexões para cada novo episódio - link *'Locke's TravelChums Profile' - Encontrado através do computador de trabalho de Locke no jogo Lost Untold do Channel4.com - link *'LookingLost.net' - Mídia, novidades e um fórum sobre Lost - link *'Lost ARG Blog' - Uma fonte de hieróglifos/fragmentos - link *'Lost art gallery' - Caricaturas animadas dos Sobreviventes link *'LostDaily.com' - link *'Lost Exposed' - Blog com fórums, notícias, dicas de Lost - link *'Lost Fanfiction Archive' - Um arquivo de fã-ficção - link *'Lost Fan Count' - link *'Lost Files and Tools' - Vários arquivos, animações e imagens relacionadas com Lost. Muito links estão relacionados com o The Lost Experience. link *'Lost Forever' - Fatos e informação - link *'Lost Hatch' - Arquivo de informações relativas a Lost - link *'Lost Humor' - Artigos cômicos relacionados a Lost - link *'Lost @ Humpys.net' - Notícias, spoilers e mensagens escondidas - link *'Lost Is a Game' - Teorias sobre Lost sendo um jogo - link *'The Lost Numbers: 4 8 15 16 23 42' - Revisão matemática de Diccander sobre os Números - link *'The Lost Notebook' - "Um coleção de evidências para apoiar os telespectadores do seriado", foi mencionado no DVD da Segudna Temporada - link *'Lost Spoilers and More' - Spoilers - link *'Lost Survivors' - Página de Paul Edney sobre como é ser figurante em Lost - link *'Lost Theory Generator (O Gerador de Teorias)' - link *'Lost Tools - ''Site de Cagray Aksay's sobre Lost - link *'Lost: The Series' - Um charge cômica que não segue a história de Lost link *'Lost Virtual Tour' - Um tour pelos locais de filmagem no Havaí - link *'PopCultureGuide.com' - Um mistura de blogs sobre Lost, notícias, fotos e mais. link *'Sledgeweb's Lost Stuff' - Site geral com notícias, investigações, links - link *'The Lost World Book' - link *'The Society for the Study of Lost' - Loststudies.com link - Pesquisas em estilo acadêmico dos artigos de Lost *'Lost Island Map' - lostmap.blogspot.com link - Uma Mapa da ilha de Lost feito por um fã *'Secrets of Lost' - Jogo RPG criado por fãs - link Blogs/Notícias :Os seguintes sites de fãs oferecem notícias atualizadas sobre Lost *'About.com's Lost page' - Recapitulação de episódios e guias - link *'AndFound' - Notícias, teorias e fóruns - link *'Dark UFO' - Mistérios, Respostas, Fóruns, Spoilers e Rumores - link *'Contender's Lost Spoilers Blog' - link *'Contender's Lost Clues Blog' - link *'I'm Staying Lost' - link *'LostBlog.net' - Notícias, teorias, críticas e discussão sobre Lost - link *'Lost Exposed - Blog de Dicas' - link *'LOST Files' - Spoilers e previews de episódios - link *'Lost Hub' - Um site de notícias sociais focado em Lost - link *'Lost Journal' - link *'Lost Kodes Blog' - link *'Lost-N-Found at Dharmasecrets' - link *'Lost Revolution' - Página pessoal com posts interessantes, contendo teorias e pesquisas - link *'MagicLamp.org' - Notícias, Teorias, spoilers link *'Scott and Steve' - link *'The Tail Section' - Notícias, fóruns, spoilers e fotos - link *'ThEmIsFiTiShErE' - Uma paródia de um blogueiro obssessivo por detalhes que pretende revelar todos os "spoilers" (inclui FALSA informação na forma de paródia) - link *'Alvarhanso.com (Who Is Alvar Hanso)' - Um blog raramente atualizado - link *'http://thetrueheir.blogspot.com/' - Blog de Jacob Hanso suposto herdeiro de Alvar Hanso (Esse blog é uma paródia).link *'LostHome' - -Assista episódios on line sem precisar baixar -Download de episódios,wallpapers,imagens,jogos,programas e etc... -Comentários,dúvidas e muito mais/ www.losthome.zip.net] Mídia :Capturas de Telas *'Capturas Oficiais da ABC' - link **''Veja também'': this page at ABC *'Dark UFO' - Capturas de tela sendo potenciais Mensagens Escondidas, começando com Segunda Temporada - link *'Lost Hatch' - Capturas de telas e arquivos de áudio - link *'Lost-Media.com' - Provavelmente a mais completa lista de capturas de telas por episódio, todo que se tem a fazer é escolher a temporada e o episódio, depois clicar em "View the screen captures" (Ver as capturas de tela) - link *'Lost-The Series' - Pequenas, 4 por 3, imagens - link *'Lost.the440.info' - Mídia - link *'Lost-TV Screencaps' - Novo e alternativo site de captura de telas para aquelas que não estiverem em Lost-Media - http://www.losttv-forum.com/captures/index.php *'Lost Virtual Tour' - Escolha o episódio e veja as imagens com a indicação dos locais de filmagens - link *'Oceanicflight815.com' - Clique em "Media", depois em "Photo Gallery" link *'SWLS Investigations' - Capturas da Sledgeweb focando em notáveis Mensagens Escondidas e possíveis dicas - link :Transcrições em Inglês *'LostHatch.com Transcript Search' - link *'Lost-theseries.com Transcripts' - link *'Lost-TV Transcripts (by Spooky)' - link *'PresssEXECUTE Transcripts' - link Wiki :Wikis de Lost *'Lostpedia' *'LOST Wikia' - link *'O Wiki do TV-IV' - link :Veja Também: Wiki Oficial de Lost em Sites Oficiais, acima :Internacionais *'De.lostpedia.wikia.com' - Lostpedia Alemã - link *'En.lostpedia.wikia.com' - Lostpedia Inglesa - link *'Es.lostpedia.wikia.com' - Lostpedia Espanhola - link *'Fr.lostpedia.wikia.com' - Lostpedia Francesa - link *'It.lostpedia.wikia.com' - Lostpedia Italiana - link *'Nl.lostpedia.wikia.com' - Lostpedia Holandesa - link *'Pl.lostpedia.wikia.com' - Lostpedia Polonesa - link *'Pt.lostpedia.wikia.com' - Lostpedia Portuguesa - link *'Lostpedia.de' - Versão Alternativa da Lostpedia Alemã - link :Lost nas Wikipédias *'Chinesa' - "Lost"- link *'Holandesa' - "Lost" - link *'Inglesa' - "Lost" - link *'Francesa' - "Lost, les disparus" - link *'Alemã' - "Lost" - link *'Húngara' - Lost - link *'Italiana' - "Lost" - link *'Japonesa' - "LOST" - link *'Polonesa' - "Zagubieni" - link *'Portuguesa' - "Lost (Perdidos)" - link *'Espanhola' - "Lost" - link *'Sueca' - "Lost" - link *'Eslováquia' - Nezvestní - link Fóruns *'nome' - descrição - link Listas de Sites de Lost *'Chainiki' - Links para artigos sobre Lost, entrevistas, fãs etc. - link *'Lost-forum list' - link *'Lostlinks.net' - link Sites de Entretenimento com conteúdo de Lost Os sites a seguir não são destinados a série Lost, mas contém um número significante de conteúdo relacionados a ela. Vídeos *'YouTube' - Site de Vídeos - link *'YTMND' - Site de animação cultura pop - link *'Zippy Videos' - Site de hospedagem de vídeo - link Outras Fontes *'Billie Doux' - link *'Entertainment Weekly' - link *'IMDB' - link *'Spoilerfix.com' - link Sites Internacionais de Fãs Brasil *'LostBrasil' - O maior portal sobre 'Lost' de língua portuguesa - link Bélgica *'Oceanic-air.be' - Tradução da página da Oceanica - link *'lost.the440.info' - Mídia - link Croácia *'Thelost.blog.hr' - Blog - link *'4815162342.blog.hr' - Blog - link *'Izgubljeni.blog.hr' - Blog - link *'Izgubljeni.co.nr' - Portal - link França *'Chez-alice.fr' - Notícias + portal link *'LesDisparus.com' - Notícias + portal - link *'Lost-fr.net' - Fórum - link *'Lost-France.com' - Notícias + portal - link *'Lost-island.net' - Notícias, fóruns e multimídia - link *'Lost.hypnoweb.net' - Portal e blog - link *'Lostsite.free.fr' - Portal - link *'Lostunivers.free.fr' - Portal - link *'Monbeaumirroir' - Ilustrações - link *'RU-Lost' - link *'Serielost' - Fórum - link *'Seriesub.free.fr' - Legendas em Francês - link *'Lost2.net'- link Alemanha *'Lost-Board.de' - Notícias + episódios + spoiler - link *'LostCon.de' - Primeira COnvenção Alemã de Lost - link *'Lost-Fans.de' - Notícias + comunidade + multimídia - link *'Lost-Geheimnis.de' - Portal - link *'Lost-Germany.de' - Portal + fanfiction + arts - link *'Lost-Insel.de' - Portal - link *'Lost-Island.info' - Portal - link *'Lost-Mania.de' - Notícias + portal + multimídia - link *'Lost-Page.com' - Notícias + portal - link *'LostSerie.de' - Notícias + portal - link *'Lost-TV.de' - Notícias + portal - link *'Lost108.de' - Site oficial do jogo de sorteio da Pro7 - link *'Maxdome.de' - Portal de Vídeos-on-demand - link *'MenofFaith.de' - Notícias + comunidade + multimídia - link *'Serienjunkies.de' - Portal + Planejamento de TV - link *'SF-Radio.net' - Portal + Informações - link *'The-Lost-Ones.de' - Notícias + portal + multimídia - link Itália *'Lost-Italia' - Notícias + portal - link *'Lost and Company' - Blog - link *'Lost IT at telefilm-central.org' - Notícias + portal - link *'Antoniogenna.net' - Lista dos dubladores - link *'Lostmania.com' - Blog "Push the Button" (Aperte o Botão) - link Israel *'LosTV' - Notícias, informações, fóruns e multimídia - link Japão *'LOST no Hi-Mi-Tsu (Secrets of LOST)' - Blog de Notícias - link *'Tsutaya Lost' - Portal - link *'Nyoropon' - Blog - link *'Colle Colle' - Blog - link Polônia *'Polish Lostpedia' - link *'Lost.az.pl' - Blog - link *'Lost.gwrota.com' - Portal - link *'Chaotic Blox' - Blog - link *'Zagubieni' - Portal - link *'XN.pl' - Fórum - link *'Orion-Tokra' - Fórum - link Portugal Rússia *'Остаться в живых' (Astatsia V Zuivuih) - (Tradução: Ficando Vivo) - Portal, guia de episódios, arte de fãs - link (lostfilm.ru) *'Lost Russia' - Portal e Fórum - link Espanha *'LOST Portal Hispano' - Portal - link *'Adictos a Lost' - Blog - link *'Isla Perdidos' - Fórum - link *'Islote Perdidos LOST' - Notícias + portal - link *'Lost-Spain' - Notícias + portal - link *'Locos Perdidos' - Blog - link *'Lostzilla.net' - Notícias + portal - link *'PerdidosporLOSTClub' - Notícias + portal - link *'PerdidosporLOSTClub Forum' - Fórum - link *'Losties Island' - Fórum - link *'Lost-Perdidos.com' - link *'Lostlandia' - Portal de notícias e referência - link *'Perdidos 2005' - MSN Group - link *'Raft Reload' - MSN Group - link *'Perdidos Online' - MSN Group - link *'Perdidos 2005' - MSN Space - link *'SerieLost' - Fórum - link Reino Unido *'Areyoulost.co.uk' - Fórum - link *'Flight815Survivors' - Portal - link *'everythingLOST.co.uk' - Loja de Produtos - link Veja Também *Lista de Sites Oficiais *Lista de Sites de Fãs S Categoria:Sites * *